Bang Bang
by Lavender Halo
Summary: Mariah lives in a horrible war she dares call home. Not to mention her love has someone knew. Now in a great scheme, Mariah and her best friend Zack, try and win Rei back. But they never knew things such as death could wind up in it. [RMOC, maybe KaiOC]


Hello people! 'Tis Princess Evil Kitty for those of you who remember meh! I wrote My Heart Will Go On…but I dun think I'll be continuing it ¬.¬;. Just 'cause I've lost all inspiration for it. I hope this story will be just as interesting ;. Enjoy! _Lavender_

Disclaimer: I own my characters, but I do not own Beyblade ;. The song "Bang, Bang" belongs to Nancy Sinatra.

Bang, Bang- **Chapter One **A Secret Storm

--

A heavily bruised hand clutched a lethal knife, the blade resting upon an equally bruised arm. The hand trembled, and the knife fell out of the hand. It hit the black bed, then slipped off and onto the floor.

"I have to try…I have…to get out of here…" A voice whispered. The voice was full of angst, sadness and a hint of anger. A piece of soft pink hair fell across a pale, white rose complexion. "But I'm just…too weak…"

The weak, tired body of Mariah Kashina collapsed onto the floor, causing a small locket to tumble off an oakwood chest of drawers and onto the rusty red shag carpet. Mariah's eyes opened as tears leaked and rolled down her cheeks, hitting the floor endlessly. Keeping her eyes open seemed like trying to hold a boulder over your head for four hours, but Mariah had to try…she had to get that knife…she had to leave the war she called her life.

Mariah tried to reach for the knife; but her arm refused to move. Pain was the only thing between her and that knife. That knife would help her leave this place called earth, this hellpit. Mariah could finally leave everything behind; her abusive and drug-addicted father, her loneliness, and her broken heart.

But every night Mariah when tried to leave everything behind, she couldn't. It was impossible; utterly impossible. Why it was impossible always made Mariah wonder. Why were two cuts so hard? Two cuts upon her wrist and she'd be _gone_. At _last._

But something was keeping her from doing what she wanted most; something that confused her. Mariah didn't know what was stopping her…it was like some force, some feeling deep inside her heart preventing her. More tears fell endlessly out of her eyes, wetting her cheeks and stinging her cold face.

"Why can't I…why can't I…leave…" Mariah whispered. Her heavy eyelids shut, and she fell into an uneasy slumber, the nightmares of her life flooding back to her in her dreams.

Bang, Bang, he shot me down…

Mariah awoke to the sound of her alarm clock beeping annoyingly, and her eyelids fluttered open. The first thing she felt was pain. It shot through her body like a surge of electricity; everything was in pain. Mariah lifted herself onto her feet, with the help of her bed. As soon as she was up, she stood completely still, listening.

"Good…the bastard from hell is gone…" Of course, Mariah was referring to her father, one the people whom she hated the most in this world, but still loved. She couldn't hear the TV, so she knew he was gone. "I'm still alive…" Mariah whispered, rubbing her head. "I'm still fucking alive…" she moaned.

Mariah took off her clothes from yesterday, replacing them with a worn, red tank top and dark blue jeans with holes in the knees. She flung open the door, and walked down the stair to the kitchen.

"What does this god forsaken house have to eat…" Mariah muttered. She rummaged through the fridge, nothing. Through the cupboards, nothing. "There's _nothing_ to eat!" Mariah cried. "Fuck it, I'll find something at school."

Mariah ran over to the door, flung it open, hopped outside and slammed the door as hard as she could. She didn't bother locking it. What did she care if some fuck up came and stole all her dad's shit?

Mariah walked along the sidewalk, her head bowed. Her golden eyes seemed to be glued to the sidewalk. Dark clouds lingered in the sky, soft thunder rumbling quietly in the far distance. A chilly wind constantly passed by, blowing Mariah's soft pink hair back, revealing the black under it. At the top of her head, you could see black roots peeking out. Black was Mariah's natural hair color, and luckily Mariah was finally done that girly pink stage in her life. She'd grow her black hair out, delete the pink then insert pieces of toxic green. She didn't care what her father said; he was a jerk who had no taste.

As Mariah walked, she realized she had left her backpack back at her house. "Damn…" she muttered. Oh well. She didn't get her load of homework done anyway, and now she had an excuse. Mariah never got her homework done, at least not since her father started beating her. Mariah was always too weak to do it nowadays. Mariah didn't even get her work done in class. This landed her a lot of detentions. For her, detentions were like an escape. Because it gave her a reason to stay away from home. Her father never cared if she came home at late; it kept her out of his way. He wouldn't care if Mariah came home at one in the morning, as long as she stayed out if his way.

"Mariah!" a voice called. Mariah lifted her head up and turned around. "Wait up damnit!" A girl came running up to Mariah and stopped at her side panting. The girl stood up, and her black hair fell to her shoulder blades and into her dark brown eyes. She wore a black tank top with a black fishnet over top and black jeans faded at the thighs. She was also backpack-less.

"Oh, hey Zack." Mariah smiled. Mariah was a loner, except for Zack. Mariah was constantly at Zack's house, because there were actually nice people there. Mariah always thought of Zack as her best friend, and Zack thought the same. The oddest thing about Zack was her name. Usually Zack was a boy's name, but she loved it so much she just preferred to be called it. Everyone called her Zack instead of her real name, Tamara. The thing was, Zack never got picked on for having such a capricious name; everyone just agreed with it, as if it suited her perfectly.

Zack looked at the bruise on Mariah's neck. "That wasn't there yesterday," she inquired. Mariah just looked down and continued walking. Zack walked with her. "Mariah why didn't you come over?" Zack whined.

Mariah looked at her. "Because it was midnight." She replied flatly.

Zack rolled her eyes. "Ohmigod you still could've came over!" Zack cried. "You've slept over at my house a gazillion times, and I've brought you over at three in the morning!" she sighed. "What made you think this time was different! It wouldn't be a lot of trouble. You live four blocks away."

Mariah sighed a long, tired sigh. "I wouldn't have been able to anyway," Mariah whispered. Zack looked at her, her eyebrow raised. "My dad was patrolling. He would never have let me leave." she added.

"Oh…I'm sorry Mariah," Zack whispered. "I just worry about you a lot. I don't see why you don't tell anyone. And the people you do tell you forbid to tell the police!"

"Zack I'm fine…really I am. I'm a strong, fighter chick. If I wasn't, I wouldn't have made it this far, right?" Mariah smiled. Zack couldn't help but smile back. "I notice you have no backpack…"

Zack smiled at her sheepishly. "I forgot it on purpose. I didn't get my homework."

Mariah raised an eyebrow at her. "But you never get your homework done."

"I know." Zack gave her a wide grin. Zack always cheered Mariah up.

They walked through the front courtyard of their school, talking about junk people talk about. As they walked inside, they noticed people in their cliques. Zack and Mariah weren't really in a clique, just their own little one. There were cliques of different kinds, girls who always wore mini skirts that showed off thongs, people who always dressed in black, people who loved beyblading, people who loved drawing, all kinds. But the two most popular cliques in school were these: a clique of the most popular boys, and the most popular girls. Both were combined of beyblading teams. The boys were the Bladebreakers and Majestics, the girls the Heaven's Warriors and Beybratts. (Lavender: Lame names, I know xD. But they're supposed to be lame so bite me.) Zack and Mariah thought the whole clique thing as stupid, but that was just them. The 'social outcasts'.

They walked over to their lockers, which were luckily beside each other. Mariah opened hers, btu Zack didn't.

"You aren't getting your stuff because…?" Mariah asked.

"'Cause all my stuff is at home. The only thing I have in there is a pen and notebook." Zack grinned.

"Might as well get those out," Mariah suggested. She loaded her arms with textbooks, binders and pens. "Pretend you're doing something so the teachers don't get on your case."

Zack put her finger to her chin, as if she was thinking. "Good idea." Zack spun the lock, and the locker clicked open. She grabbed the notebook and pen, and shut the locker.

Zack looked at her watch. "Let's go put this crap in homeroom and just wander. We have half an hour before school starts."

Mariah nodded. The two walked to their homeroom, 11-D, and put their stuff on their desks. Mariah took a seat in the back left corner, and Zack took a seat to the right of her.

"C'mon." Zack said, practically bounding out of the room. Mariah ran after her, catching up with her in the hallway. Zack and Mariah constantly caught people staring at Mariah's arms, and both always hissed at the people. Even though there had been bruises all year, people couldn't stop staring and talking about it.

I hear she works at a factory everyday 'til at least 2 am. People would say. _Yeah, well, I hear that she hangs out in a gang and steals n' stuff, and that she constantly gets in fights!_

Mariah had learned to shake off rumors, and convinced herself they were petty acts. But still, some got to her. She had been in fights, for some of the rumors that had been told to her. She eventually tracked down the person who started them, then kicked their ass. This also landed her a lot of detentions. Zack was always at her side, defending her and also getting herself in detention. Mariah was grateful for such a great friend. Zack was even better then all her friends from the past. Even better then one particular boy, whom she use to love dearly. The sad thing was, she was still madly in love with him and he went to the same god forsaken damn school as she.

Mariah had told Zack of her love towards Rei, and she still accepted Mariah. Zack had asked why she loved someone like him, and she told her about the past. Mariah was surprised Zack also beybladed. In fact, she even had her own bit power. But like Mariah, she had given up on it, but she still treasured her beloved bit beast.

The most heartbreaking the for Mariah was the fact that Rei had a girlfriend. A girl named Tina from Heaven's Warriors. Mariah had to admit, she was quite pretty, with waist-length dark blonde hair and shining green eyes. But Mariah and Zack still thought of her as the skank queen of the school. Tina was one of those girls who wore mini skirts and tube tops everyday. Although the school had a dress code, no one followed it.

Mariah sighed. She new Rei had forgot about her, and it made tears form just thinking about it. Zack noticed her eyes cloud up.

"Hey…what's wrong?" Zack asked.

"Nothing," Mariah said, wiping the tears away. "It's nothing really…" Mariah smiled.

Zack sighed. "I can never get anything out of you." She smiled back. "But if you insist…"

"Really, Zee, it's nothing. But thanks for caring."

Zack smiled, but it disappeared as they approached the Beybratts and Heaven's Warriors. As the walked past, a girl with shoulder-length black hair called out.

"Hey Mariah, how's the pot-smoking coming? Don't spend all you money on heroin now!" she laughed. The others laughed with her.

"Good one, Kaylee!" a girl with red hair cackled. The girls smirked at them both.

"And don't spend all your money on make up, Kaylee," Mariah said. "Spend it on a new face." She said flatly. Zack smiled evilly, and the both walked off, leaving the girls gaping.

"We'd better get back to class, it's 6 minutes until school starts." Zack commented.

Bang bang, I hit the ground…

At lunch, the girls sat at a picnic table, without food. Zack's stomach growled, and she sighed.

"Do you have any money?" She moaned.

"No," Mariah replied. "Do you?"

"No, that's why I asked you."

Both girls sighed in unison, and wished for food. "Ugh, I'd do anything for food…" Zack whined. Mariah nodded in agreement. Mariah watched as Rei and his friends sat at a table with Heaven's Warriors and the Beybratts, laughing and eating.

"God I want food…" Mariah muttered dully.

"We could go to my house," Zack suggested. "We have forty-five minutes."

Mariah blinked. "Too weak to move."

Zack sighed. "Yeah me too."

For the rest of the lunch hour, the girls sat at the table talking about how much they wanted food. They went to their afternoon classes starving.

"Finally, school is over." Zack sighed with relief. "Hey, want to come over and maybe sleepover? We could eat, and maybe do homework…"

Mariah nodded. "I'd love to."

Hey! Sorry the chapter was sucky and boring as fuck. They'll get better, I promise!. We get to see more of Rei and the Majestics and Bladebreakers, and Heaven's Warriors and the Beybratts. Sorry if the Beybratts and Heaven's Warrior are Mary Sueish, they're kinda suppose to be xD. 'Cause I hate them. My friend was like "Why do you hate your own characters?" xD. Anyhoo, review damnit! Or I'll be pissed T.T. _Lavender 3_


End file.
